Nine's Rose
by Angelhugz247
Summary: The Ninth Doctor and Rose go on adventures together as the Doctor's feelings for her grow over time. He feels he must keep his feelings a secret from her, but leaves subtle signs that he loves her in hopes she might piece it together on her own. Join as we go on an adventure into the love life of these two lovebirds as they travel through time and space in the T.A.R.D.I.S.
1. Hidden Feelings

**Okay, guys. This is the first time I've done this, so we'll give it a try. If any of you want to read more of this kind of writing, review it. As long as there is at least one review for every chapter I write that wants more written, I will keep updating. Pass this story on and favorite and follow it if you like it. As a writer, it's really encouraging to see that kind of feedback. I want written feedback from you guys this time around, so we'll see how far this story goes. I really like this pairing. :)**

When she isn't looking, the Doctor can't keep his eyes off of Rose. She's so miraculously beautiful in his eyes that on occasion, he has to take a double-take to be sure it isn't just all in his head. Her smile is contagious and the Doctor can't help but return her smile with a smile of his own. He's traveled with many women before Rose, but somehow, not a single one of his previous companions can compare to the amazing woman he sees before him. He wants more than this friendly little relationship with Rose that has its boundaries, which keep him from making a move toward more. In his mind, he's kissed her over a thousand times and told her how he feels about her. The Doctor wants so terribly to tell Rose he loves her, but something is holding him back. He's afraid that if he confesses to her, she might reject him or decide to leave. He's also afraid that if he gets too attached to her, something will happen and she'll be gone forever.

"Care to show me how to dance, Doctor?" her voice spoke, which broke the Doctor's train of thought. They were in the T.A.R.D.I.S. as they floated on through space and time without a specific time or place to go. Rose gives the Doctor her puppy eyes as to show she truly wanted him to teach her a thing or two since he finally remembers how to dance. The Doctor smiles at her and holds out his hand for her to place hers. She takes his hand and he leads her close to him, placing her left hand on his arm and his right hand on the shoulder blade of her back. Orchestra music starts to play from the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Follow my lead," the Doctor instructs to Rose as they begin to dance the basic moves of the waltz. As they move, the Doctor is looking down at Rose with the same eyes he always has. He absolutely adores her and wishes there was a way for him to show her that without telling her exactly how he feels about her. Rose might look at his viewpoint as the one of a young adolescent who's got a crush on another adolescent of the opposite gender. He's 900 years old and far from being an adolescent as defined by the human race. Rose might not even like him that way anyway and the Doctor didn't want to lose her because of his feelings toward her. He'd rather keep it to himself for now and secretly fall in love with her over and over again every time she smiles at him or laughs or hugs him tight.

"You really do know your dance moves, don't you, Doctor?" Rose asks as the Doctor twirls her and reels her back into their dance stance. She has the brightest smile on her face that the Doctor has ever seen and it tugs at his hearts once again. He never will get used to her smile nor will it ever get old. Her name, her laugh, her face, and all that makes Rose who she is will always make his hearts stutter until the end of his existence. He's in denial of it, but the Doctor's slowly falling in love with his companion and dance partner that is right in front of him. He's so tempted to lean down and kiss her at last, but he resists and takes the opportunity to admire her beautiful dark green eyes.

"Indeed, I do, Rose Tyler. You'd do best to never forget that," the Doctor declares as he releases her from his grip. As he leans over to kiss her hair, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shakes hard, nearly knocking the two over and preventing the Doctor from showing light signs of affection. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is rumbling rapidly, shaking up the inside like an earthquake as it hurtles through space with danger in its way. The Doctor steadies himself as he attempts to bring the T.A.R.D.I.S. back into his control, but he loses his balance and both Rose and the Doctor fall to the floor in unsteadiness of the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	2. Fascist Italy

**Another chapter for the review that requested another. Remember the rule for this story. If you guys want me to keep on updating, write me reviews to let me know you want more chapters. As long as there is one review for every chapter I write, I will update. Pass this story along, favorite and follow if you like the story so far. Thanks. :3**

The Doctor pushes some buttons and messes with some levers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. comes to a halt. He rushes to the door and looks at their surroundings outside. They've landed in Fascist Italy in the 1930's. Panicked by this information, the Doctor shuts the door and rushes to down the steps of the main platform of the T.A.R.D.I.S. to a closet to search for a disguise for him and Rose. They dressed in black clothing to match most civilians of the era. Before departure of the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor sets it in camouflage mode so that it isn't noticed by others of the time. After walking down a dark alley, the two find a parade in the streets with soldiers and officials marching down the streets. At the very front of all the action, the infamous Benito Mussolini is leading the parade while protected by Cybermen.

"Cybermen. That's the reason we ended up here," the Doctor mumble to himself just loud enough for only Rose to hear him. Once the parade has passed and people start to walk away from the sidewalks, the Doctor and Rose sneak around through alleyways to find their way to Mussolini without being noticed. Not long after, they spot the parade officials entering a large, empty warehouse. Before they can inch their way closer, they are spotted by policemen and arrested on the spot.

"You two are under arrest for being out after curfew set by our almighty dictator, Mussolini," one officer stated with an authoritative voice.

"At mid-day? How's that a curfew?" the Doctor exclaimed. He was rather irritated at the policemen that had he and Rose in custody with their hands tied with rope behind their backs. He wants to know why they have to deal with such nonsense when they need to deal with much bigger issues at hand. The policemen remain silent as they escort the Doctor and Rose to a dungeon cell to wait until leadership can deal out judgment on them. As they sit on the cold hard ground together in their cell alone, Rose rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"What are they going to do with us, Doctor?" Rose asks, her voice trembling in fear. The sound broke the Doctor's hearts. He wanted so much to soothe her and tell her everything was going to be alright. If only his hands were free, he'd hold her tight and dry her tears as he has in his mind dozens of times before. However, he has to remind himself that he can't treat her like that out here. He doesn't know how she'd respond to it anyhow. Nonetheless, he needs to think of a way to soothe her in a friendly way and escape this place with their lives.

"I don't know for sure, but don't worry, Rose. We're going to get out of here soon enough," the Doctor explains as gentle as he can. He thinks that if only he could reach his pockets, he could use his sonic screwdriver to release his hands from the restraints along with Rose's and escape. Guards walk over to their jail cell and open the door.

"You've been summoned for judgment now. Come with us," the guards order them as they help them up and pull them out and down a long pathway, through a large room and into a doorway on the end of the room. They are forced into chairs in front of a large desk in a dark office with guards on each end of the room. The large, luxurious chair behind the desk is turned with the back of it facing the Doctor and Rose. A man sitting in the chair spins around to face the two and soon after, his face fills with shock. The man before the Doctor and Rose was the one and only Captain Jack Harkness.


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

**Yet another chapter into this story thanks to the review given on last chapter. In case you are just now joining us, the rule for this story is if you want me to update with another chapter, there must be at least one review, asking for another. For every one review on the latest chapter, I will write another update. Pass this story on and favorite and follow if you like my story so far. Sorry for the late chapter, but there you go. :)**

"Funny seeing you two again. What troubles have you guys gotten into?" Captain Jack Harkness asks the Doctor and Rose, who are seated in chairs in front of the desk. The office they're in is rather dark with two windows behind the desk. The sides on the room are lined with bookshelves and file cabinets with various names written on them. Jack flashes a smile at Rose as she tries to not look frightened in the environment around them. The Doctor glares at Jack as to warn him to stop non-verbally flirting with her.

"There were found out after curfew by Mussolini's storage warehouse, Captain," one of the policemen says to Jack as to answer his question. Jack gestures one of the guards to lean closer and he whispers to them. Shortly after, all the guards and policemen leave the room as he shoos them out. He stands from his chair and walks around the desk to sit on the front ledge, leaning forward.

"What are you going to do, Jack?" the Doctor asks before he can do or say anything since the room cleared out. The Doctor didn't like how this was going already; it made him uneasy for Rose's sake. He had a hunch that he might try to make a move on her, and he disapproves of such actions. The Doctor practically claimed her since he found her first before either of them ever met Jack.

"Unlike any of my men, I'm going to help you. I've got a hunch it has something to do with those Cybermen in the parade," Jack clarifies as he gestures for the Doctor to calm down. He gets up from the ledge of the desk and walks to the side of the room, opening a closet door. He returns over to the Doctor and Rose with two soldier uniforms. As he sits them on the desk, Jack picks up a knife and begins to cut the two free from the rope restraints.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack announces to Rose as he grabs her hand and kisses the back after freeing her. He's smiling his usual charming smile he uses on most ladies he meets.

"Stop it!" the Doctor demands at Jack from the sight of his flirts with Rose. He doesn't like seeing any man flirting with the woman he's got feelings for like this. He almost wants to say he's jealous, he knows that wouldn't be quite the right term for how he feels. The Doctor resists the urge to slap Jack upside the head and composes himself in his normal facial expression and posture. Jack hands each of them a uniform.

"Wear these soldier uniforms out there and they won't arrest you again. Security is tight around here, so be careful. Is there anything you need to find that I can escort you to?" Jack asks the Doctor with a serious tone of voice. The Doctor appreciates this gesture from him and accepts his offer.

"We need to find that warehouse, find out why the Cybermen are here, and why Mussolini is harboring them there with a mid-day curfew to keep commoners out of his way," the Doctor explains to Jack and Rose. Jack and Rose exchange looks and Jack smiles at the Doctor.

"I'm in. Let's get to it before my men return back here," Jack replies with a wickedly bright smile on his face. The Doctor nods to him and the three of them prepare for the mission at hand. Jack's back on board the adventures with the Doctor once again.


	4. Cybermen

**As requested, some answers and an update to this story. I like how it's coming along actually. If you're just now joining us, allow me to remind you of the rule of this story. As long as this chapter gets at least one review, requesting another update, I will update this story as soon as I possibly can. Please pass this story on, if you like it so far, and favorite and/or follow if you want. Positive feedback is encouraging when I write updates. :) **

"When do you plan on explaining how you left my T.A.R.D.I.S. to come here?" The Doctor asks Jack as they walk down a long hallway to reach the exit. Rose and he are now dressed as soldiers of the era, which should help them get around without being arrested again.

"While you two were busy, making googly eyes at each other, I used my vortex manipulator to go on adventures of my own, which I somehow managed to repair. To my disadvantage, once I got here, I couldn't relocate the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I just worked my way up to my authoritative position in government," Jack explains to Rose and the Doctor. His answer makes the Doctor blush slightly, but he manages to hide it from both of them before anyone else can notice. He can get so lost in Rose's eyes that he could just stare into them all day. To his own disadvantage, this isn't the time to daydream about the woman he cares for so much; this is the time to save the world yet again.

"Ah, I see. Your secret is safe with me, you two lovebirds," Jack exclaimed, nudging both Rose and the Doctor as he laughed. The Doctor glared at Jack as if to warn him that he's going too far with his joke, whether or not it is true. He pulls a strand of hair from in front of Rose's face and tucks it behind her ear. As much as he is angry at Jack for joking around with a serious matter, he still can't resist showing little signs to Rose as to how he feels about her. Rose smiles a bit at the Doctor for a second and then continues to walk behind Jack as he led them out into a dark alley.

"We still have to sneak around a bit so that nobody shoots us on sight. I know a route to the warehouse that has blind spots in the sniper's vision. I used to use it to my advantage when I first got here. Follow my lead," Jack explains to the others, gesturing them to follow him. The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and follows after Jack as quietly as he can. The trio wanders in the shadows from dark alley to dark alley, careful to stay out of the light. The route was similar to the one the Doctor and Rose took to fin the warehouse to begin with. Once the warehouse is in sight, Jack shows the Doctor and Rose a secret passageway that keeps them hidden underground through a man-made hole in the ground. After climbing down the ladder, the passageway is a long, dark hallway with water on the ground.

"Keep your voices low. At the end of this tunnel, we'll find the basement of the warehouse that Mussolini is hiding the Cybermen," whispered Jack in a calm, quiet voice.

"And how are we going to stop him from whatever he's planning?" Rose asks in a whisper to the Doctor and Jack.

"I'll figure something out, Rose. Don't you worry," the Doctor whispered back, pushing another loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He hoped he was calming her down about this. The last thing she needs is to panic as to how things were going to be dealt with when they saw the basement. Minutes later, as they reach the end of the tunnel, the basement comes into view.

"No! Please spare me, Mussolini. I have a family to tend to at home!" a gentleman pleads to Mussolini as he kneels before him with Cybermen standing around them. The basement is dark and barren, but there's alien technology all around. The Doctor recognizes much of it, and it's used to upgrade people into Cybermen.

"I think it's time you were upgraded into a new life, a life of being an addition to the Cybermen army!" Mussolini shouted at the poor man on the ground and gestured for the Cybermen to take him and upgrade him.

"No! Please! There must be a mistake! I'll do anything, I'm begging you!" the poor man begged as the Cybermen lifted him from the ground and carried him toward the alien equipment.

"No!" Rose shouted at the crowd of Cybermen. The Doctor and Jack look at her, baffled. The Doctor is afraid of what's going to happen next. He can feel it.

"Seize her!" Mussolini ordered and the Cybermen came marching in her direction to take her as well. Rose's eyes widen at the sight, paralyzed in fear.


	5. Mussolini's Wrath

**Another chapter into the Fascist Italy adventure. I think the climax is getting good personally. It almost reminds me of the layout of any episode of Doctor Who I've ever seen. If you're now joining in on this adventure, please note the rule of this story. As long as this chapter gets at least one review, asking for another update, I will write another chapter. Pass it on, and if you like the story so far, feel free to favorite and/or follow. :)**

Jack pulls Rose away from the Cybermen and pushes her toward the Doctor, who in turn pushes himself in front of her to act as a shield.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me and pry her from my cold, dead time lord body," the Doctor declares loud enough for Mussolini to hear across the basement room.

"Oh really? Time lord, what do they call you?" Mussolini demands from the Doctor angrily, clenching his fists. The Doctor knows he's trying to intimidate him, but he is nowhere near afraid of some dictator.

"I'm the Doctor. I am 900 years old and from the planet, Gallifrey. I'm the Oncoming Storm and Bringer of Darkness, and whatever you're planning to do with these Cybermen, I will stop you and be two steps ahead of you, Benito Mussolini," the Doctor announced for the whole room to hear, loud and clear. Mussolini just stood there and laughed hard to himself at the Doctor's remarks.

"Do you know who I am, Doctor? I'm the dictator of all of Italy. You don't stand a chance. It's the three of you against my armies and these Cybermen. You don't stand a chance," Mussolini remarked with a serious tone and an evil smile on his face. Luckily, the Doctor knows better than that. He knows how to beat the Cybermen.

"One time lord. One weaponless time lord against an army of Cybermen. I've defeated the Cybermen before and doesn't that just terrify you? It should, so basically, run," the Doctor says calmly to the dictator and his army of Cybermen, grabbing Rose's hand and running down the tunnel toward another passageway in the underground tunnels.

"What's the plan, Doc?" Jack asks the Doctor as he runs alongside Rose and him. The trio keeps on running until they circle around the tunnels to the back entrance of the basement. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to dismantle all the Cybermen's technology, one by one. Just after the Doctor finishes doing his work, Mussolini and the Cybermen storm into the room to try to capture the three time travelers.

"This lift can take us to the surface. Get on!" the Doctor commands to Rose and Jack as he climbs in, gesturing the others to join. Once everyone is in the lift, the Doctor sonics the lift to make it start to lift the trio up to the surface. As the Cybermen march to the lift, it's already too high up for them to reach.

"Seize them!" Mussolini barks at his Cybermen army with fury in his voice. The Doctor notices a headset on Mussolini that he uses to give orders to massive amounts of Cybermen, which gives the Doctor a brilliant, clever idea. Jack finds a ladder on the side of the building and points it out to the Doctor.

"There's a satellite tower on the roof, Doctor," Jack claims as he points to the tower in the Doctor's sight. The Doctor smiles brightly at the sight.

"Fantastic, Jack! I could almost kiss you," the Doctor exclaims happily. His idea just might be what he needs to put an end to the Cybermen army.

"Oh really, Doctor? But wouldn't that make certain things complicated with your own love life?" Jack joked, nudging the Doctor playfully. The Doctor rolled his eyes then glared at Jack.

"Don't push your luck," the Doctor warned Jack as he continued to climb up the ladder with the others following. Once they reach the roof, the Doctor starts climbing up the tower to the top. After he's where the mechanism that's got the Cybermen in control, before he can start to dismantle it, he hears a very familiar scream.

"Doctor!" Rose screams as Mussolini holds her hostage while Jack is pinned under the weight of his body. He wants so badly to rip her from his grip. She must be so terrified, and the Doctor is terrified of what might happen to her if he doesn't get a clever idea as to how to save her and dismantle the Cybermen signal.

"Well, Doctor, you have a choice to make. Either get down from there and save your little girl friend or destroy my signal tower and I throw her to the Cybermen to upgrade her beyond my control. Your choice," Mussolini orders to the Doctor, holding a gun to Rose's temple.


End file.
